


Male Pets, Female Owners; A love In between

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Master/Pet, Other, Ownership, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: For dragonpalidenIn a Remnant where Grimm aren't commonplace and women rule it as the majority males are equatable to t hat of breeding cattle. They are taken as pets, often naked, and owned solely for increasing the population and companionship. Needless to say, Former Star Athlete Pyrrha Nikos never thought she'd come across one that she wanted to 'save'. She meets a scared blonde male pet that was apparently a stray on the run from an abusive owner. Will she keep it and pledge herself to be bred by him or turn him away and continue her life?





	1. Devotion

**Male Pets, Female Owners; A romance in between**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Devotion**

**RWBY**

**For Dragonpaliden**

**By Azure**

 

********

In a world where there are no Grimm, Auras, Dust, Wars, nor Salem ,there is a whole different problem altogether; scarcity. In a modernized world of Remnant the population of women outnumber the male sex by 75 percent to 25. Thus certain measures were taken to prevent extinction. Most women in the world, despite their romantic status of either  with men or other women, own either a single male pet or several with a mandatory scheduling of breeding or being bred to continue the population. 

Since the proportion of male and female births has always been starkly uneven men were akin to being endangered species and treated with utmost care and regard despite them being little more than pets. Where their masters and owners went they went with them often by leash and collar and seldom wearing clothes. They were modestly subservient and loyal to their female masters largely because of their nature, yet there were some extremist groups out there like the White Fang wanting to reverse the order and have women in chains to be used as breeding machines. That faction was resented and abhorred by all including the men themselves.

Despite the system of imbalance male pets were treated with decency and care despite not being in positions of power, women provided stray ones with homes and breeding centers in order to keep the population from going stagnant. Unfortunately the scale always wound up the same with more female births being made than male ones, naturally this meant no harm can be done to the men despite some coming from abusive homes.

That is where one sporty red-headed girl named Pyrrha came in with a destiny of meeting one blonde male pet she would soon come to love and care for.

  
  


**********

 

Within the city of Vale, within the more metropolitan district, a tall redheaded beauty of a girl walked in tight jeans and white frilly blouse towards CFVY cafe. She had long red hair tied into an overlong ponytail hanging off the to of her head, her emerald green eyes sparkled with wisdom as a small smile decorated her face, and she walked with slight haste while avoiding looking at the many owners with their ‘pets’ walking around around her. 

Pyrrha’s eyes shifted left and right when seeing varying sizes and shapes of the ‘pets’; human males that were content with their lot in life as they faithfully served their owners as pets and breeders to their owner’s children. Pyrrha found the practice distasteful in all honesty, but she tried not to think about it as she arrived inside of the cafe where she saw Yang and Weiss sitting up ahead at a table.

Weiss wore her usual elegant blue dress making her out to a princess-like figure among the masses, Yang simply had on her tight brown shorts showing off all her thighs and a tight yellow tank top barely holding back her breasts. They both waved at Pyrrha as she came close to them and pulled out a seat for her sit down on and greet her friends with a smile.

“Sorry, I’m late, had to leave the subway because it was getting a little ‘touchy’ down there. I’m still not comfortable with dozens of naked men standing around me with their masters feeling them up.” She said as Yang grinned cheekily while elbowing Weiss’s sides.

“Could you say there’s too much ‘wood’ to your liking, P-money?” She joked making Weiss and Pyrrha groan in response.

“Well, aside from her usual bad humor, let’s have lunch then, Pyrrha.Just because you work at my company doesn’t mean we can’t have some friend time off the clock.” Weiss commented earning a nod from Pyrrha. She then took a sip of tea from her cup and flashed a nonchalant look at her then spoke. “So, how’s your mom doing? Any progress on that front?”

Pyrrha shook her head with a sigh and started stirring her teacup mixture.

“We’re still not on speaking terms unfortunately. You’d think she’d be more supportive of me after all these years, but for some reason I must only be a ‘Champion’ to her instead of a normal woman. I truly got sick of the spotlight and the pressure during those years of popularity.” She answered warily and took a deep sip of her cup before speaking up to Weiss with a friendly smile. “Thanks again for approving the time off, you know you and Ruby have my absolute support together as a couple. You do look good together too, you know.”

“Oh thanks, it has ups and downs though. Ruby’s as childish as they come but she’s certainly a fine lover.” Weiss answered earning a snicker from Yang.

“That’s what she said.” She joked earning a rolled up napkin being thrown at her. 

“The real reason I invited you out was because I was worried you were getting lonely. You haven’t been doing much outside of work since leaving your mother and the career behind. What do you plan to do next longterm?.”

“Well, part of me does want to start my own training school, help inspire more to take up martial fights and self-defense, but part of me is afraid because of the fame that haunts my name. I keep thinking ‘Would they come because it’s Pyrrha Nikos’ or would it legitimately be for the right reasons. I don't want to be only thought of as a celebrity.”

“Hmm, off-topic question; why don’t you get a male? Practically everyone has one, you know.” Weiss added making Pyrrha look around at the random naked young men tethered by the collars and leashes to their female owners.

“I’m honestly surprised you want me to, Weiss. They are expensive after all and you know I don't’ really like the idea of owning another human being to begin with.” 

Money isn’t a problem, at least not if you work for me. You’d get paid very good, you know. There’s always room for you as my secretary, the money’s good and I would like a close friend to give me good advice and keep me company rather than a ‘Yes’ woman. Food for thought.” Weiss added seeing Pyrrha shake her head.

“That’s a fine offer, Weiss, but I’m just not ready to do that yet. Do keep the door open for me though.” Pyrrha answered receiving a nod from Weiss. “That being said, I’m not really lonely enough to consider taking a male pet. You know how I feel about that practice, feels rather juvenile.”

“Eh, never stopped me from adopting Neptune,but I’m sure you’ll meet the right one for you. It’ll happen like fate and feel like it were meant to bo. Hah, someday I do wish to have children and start up a family with Ruby, but right now I’m waiting for her to mature a little bit before that happens. Also she’s not very passionate when it comes to sexual intimacy, she can be a squeamish child sometimes whenever we start being romantic with each other, but that’s just how it is.” Weiss added with an exasperated sigh.

“Well if you’re still looking for a sperm donor, Weiss cream, I got my ‘tool’ down here ready for plumbing. You gotta love that about modern genetics, a girl possessing a Futanari dick is the best thing ever when you don't want to deal with strapons. I could help you and Ruby out in case you don't plan to use your pet to do it. Think about it~.” Yang said earning a loud groan from Weiss before the trio broke out in laughter and continued chatting together on their day out.

-

After everything was said and done Pyrrha packed up her things and headed home, but first she had to take care of some errands before doing that. Once she had several bags full of groceries and equipment for training she saw that there was a dark cloud i the sky about to rain down on her. Looking for usual alleyway shortcut Pyrrha found a path straight to her house further down the street and walked into the alley. 

Keeping a keen eye out for any would-be attackers, Pyrrha focused on her sense and found something moving about  in the pile of trash bags and dumpsters.

“W-who’s there? Come out and show yourself.” Pyrrha called out and out came the naked form of what appeared to a tall and rather handsome sixteen year blond male pet with bruises all over his body.

“Oh my.” Pyrrha let out in gasped shock once she took his entire form, avoiding trying to look at his penis she found her eyes doing so anyway becoming even more shocked. There between his legs was a large log of meat easily a foot length in size and girthy to boot, Pyrrha found herself flustered to the point she stepped back and tripped on something causing her to stumble onto her butt. “Ngahhh!”

A loud sound of crashing noise followed leaving her on her back with several trash bags cushioning her fall and making a bit of a mess. The meek blonde male panicked in reaction and started scuttering away from the alley.

“Aaah!” He yelped in shock and fright.

“W-wait! Don't go!” Pyrrha called out halting him in his steps causing him to slowly turn and see her gentle welcoming face focus on him. Setting down her bags she got up and slowly walked over to him. She knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders calming him. “You...don't have an owner, do you?”

The blonde male stiffened remembering his last owner and how ‘kind’ they were to him. He felt fear creep up in his veins, but he quickly got a hold of himself and quietly shook his head. Flashes of a silver-haired man his age repeatedly and ruthlessly kicking him surfaced back into his mind. This blonde person was afraid of nearly any man that came near him. He then tried to scurry away again and escape thinking this owner was more of the same, but saw that it was instead a beautiful redheaded girl making stumble into the ground. He was additionally too weak to move, but also Pyrrha’s grip on his shoulders was fairly strong. 

The redhead’s face was teary-eyed and puffy, she put two and two together and figured out that he had been horribly abused and beaten by his previous owner causing him to escape. Abusive owners weren’t uncommon after all, but some were worse than others and Pyrrha was seeing a victim of it. 

‘I’m still not sure If I’m ready to adopt, having ownership of a male pet requires copulation somewhere down the line, doesn’t it? But if I let him be then the authorities or the radical White Fang will take him up and he’ll be far worse off than he initially was. I can’t let that happen.’ She thought when also considering the breeding centers that treated male pets like sperm producing cattle. The innocent look on Jaune’s face made her want to keep him from all of that. She noticed he had a symbol, like every male pet does, but his was a fairly beautiful marking. A double-crescent moon.

‘Hmm, he can still be identified and returned home, wherever that is, but I’m afraid of what  will happen if I report him. No, I need to take in him, back to my place where it’s safe.’ She reasoned.

Steeling herself and wiping the tears from her face Pyrrha came to a decision.

“You’re coming home with me now.There I can help you get cleaned up and tend to those wounds on your body. It's also not very safe for you to be out on your own, it never is for stray male pets. Come along with me, you can trust me.” Pyrrha stated calmly and soothingly drawing him into her welcoming embrace. She held out her hand offering it to him and he took it while standing up to his feet. Pyrrha blushed at the proximity while noticing just how masculine and impressive his physique is once looking at it up close. “C-can I know your name? Do you even have one?” 

He didn’t answer still, yet grinned fondly at her till Pyrrha pulled him into her arms for a great big hug.  

“Well, my name is Pyrrha. Pleased to meet you too. Now then….” She broke off from the hug slowly and bent down to pick up her belongings before taking his hand into hers and walking down the alleyway heading straight for her home. “...let’s go to my place. I think you’ll like it there better than here.”

 

********

As they approached her house, which was a modestly lavish two story building resting inside a neighborhood of Vale, Pyrrha mentioned that she shared it with a roommate who also had herself a male pet. As she turned her key and opened the door with her male pet following inside Pyrrha entered the kitchen with new stray. Meanwhile, somewhere inside one of the rooms above on the second floor was her roommate panting loudly and heavily with arousal while her bed creaked noisily inside her room. 

“Aah! Ah ah ah ah ahh! Renny!” 

Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha’s roommate and friend, was as naked as the day she was born and currently pumping her nude body up and down on her male pet’s genitalia. She was voluptuous in form and physique with wide supple buttocks squeezing in and out along with her motions, a, modest slim waist with a pair of hands around it, and a bountiful pair of C cup breasts jiggling squishing against his chest as she energetically pounds her body onto his meat. 

Her partner, Ren, was a male with long dark hair having a magenta stripe in it. He was slender, a Lotus flower marking was on his upper right shoulder, and he was mildly feminine in appearance yet masculine enough for her to salivate over. His eyes were violet and his demeanor was often calm and submissive, even now with Nora feverishly pumping herself down on his meat he was gentle with her and letting do it all at her leisure. 

Nora’s body pushed and bounced intensely on his waist in a seated cowgirl position. Wet squelching noises were made constantly and rampantly as his throbbing penis pushed into her wet folds with hips slapping against waist. Ren winced in pleasure and groaned lowly in his throat as he felt his length push into her body to be squeezed tightly by her juicy snatch. Nora made sure to flex her muscles strongly in order to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. Thus she continued riding his lap with buttocks smacking his thighs and head tilting back yelling loudly in euphoria. 

“Ohhhh! Renny! Mmnngh!” Nora moaned happily with head tossing back and eyes closed in exhilaration. Her sweaty naked body curled up against his frame snugly with breasts pressing into his pecs. She rubbed and pressed herself nicely against every inch of skin on her pet’s frame. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her hips continued bouncing up and down on his waist enjoying the feeling of his length being sucked into her depths.

Ren grunted gutturally and held onto his master’s body tightly as his hips delivered a rapid-fire series of small thrusts up into her quirm fucking her gingerly and making her groan in bliss. Around his neck was a magenta collar with Nora’s personal symbol and a tag indicating his identification as her legal pet. Even the tattoo he has on his right shoulder bore her symbol, she was quite enamored with him. Other than that he typically wore nothing else on his body despite ironically preferring clothes. Nora constantly hid his clothing because she liked seeing him roaming around naked. 

Nora continued humping aggressively on his waist with her body and his positioned upright in in the cowgirl position. A wide blissful smile on her face indicated how much she loved fucking her pet, thus she pressed her tits roughly into his chest making him feel her perky nipples rub against his skin while she squeezed her vaginal muscles around his tool.  

Nora moaned out some more as she continued rowing her body back and forth along Ren’s waist. Inside she felt his member throb and push pleasurably inside her snatch pressing all her erogenous spots making him out be her perfect mate. Once he started pumping his hips with more effort Nora started moaning loudly in shrill squeals of ecstasy. She switched between grinding herself in gyrations on his dick and simply bouncing her body up and down fanatically while getting lost in the bliss. Ren was approaching his release ever steadily while she continued on, eventually Nora leaned forward pushing him down onto his back and appropriately riding him in cowgirl style. The soft sounds of her buttocks hitting his thighs escalated into louder harder smacks of flesh as her mound rowed back and forth along his groin. 

“Haahh! Oohhhh! I’m close, Ren! Mmmgh!” She wailed out with a toothy smile as her efforts doubled resulting in the bed creaking even louder.

**

Nora was currently on the pill since she wasn’t planning on being with child just yet, but the temptation of playing risky and having Ren unload inside her body on an unsafe day always proved to be a spice in their lovemaking. The bed started creaking louder and louder and Nora was frantically humping herself up and down on his waist seeing his face scrunch up as he felt his dam about to burst. Rowing her hips backward and forward while squeezing her vaginal muscles tightly on his length Nora successfully took Ren over the edge and simultaneously came alongside him! 

“Aah! Aaannh! I’m cumming, Renny!” She shrieked out while having her head tossed back.

Her face scrunched up with eyes shut and mouth wide open smiling as her body shuddered wildly in orgasmic bliss. Her walls squeezed and milked Ren’s length for all it was worth, coinciding with his own release Nora shivered in pleasure as she felt him begin to pump thick amounts of spunk straight into her cervix allowing it to pour out into her womb. in absolute bliss. 

“Ooaahh, Mistress Nora!” Ren breathed out as he felt his appendage throb and throb some more sending viscous amounts of sperm into his master’s depths.

Nora shuddered silently with mouth agape as her pet’s member wildly pulsated as it pumped her insides full of seed. Once their orgasm had passed Nora slowly came down from her high and let out a blissfully content sigh of satisfaction before leaning down to rest her head on Ren’s naked chest. Both were sweaty and breathing roughly as they cuddled naked together on the bed. 

“Your master is very very pleased, Renny. Don't forget that once I start going off my pill we’ll be doing this a lot more times in the future. Better bring some ointment because I am gonna ride you hard. He he he.” Nora chuckled and brought her face up to kiss him on the lips till their ears picked up the creaking sound of the door opening revealing her roommate Pyrrha standing there looking flabbergasted with a beet red face.

“We uh didn’t see the door closed and this guy here….heh heh...couldn’t help  himself from pushing it open.” Pyrrha explained nervously as her blonde male pet she mentally named ‘Jaune’ blinked several times in stupor before inching himself back out of sight as Nora’s face heated up with red all over matching her hair. 

“Uuaahh! Close the door! Close it till I get decent! I’ll be with you outside!” Nora panicked waving her arms around sporadically while trying to cover herself up. Pyrrha hastily closed the door in embarrassment and brought Jaune down to the kitchen to wait for her.

‘I really hope she doesn’t hold that against me for a while.’ Pyrrha thought feeling embarrassed at herself for intruding on her roommate’s privacy. 

*********

After getting dressed, something Ren doesn’t actually do because his owner keeps hiding his clothing, Nora met with Pyrrha and her pet begrudgingly downstairs in the kitchen. She was wearing a pink robe over her body and looking at Jaune with a questioning start directed back at her. While Jaune sat at the counter looking around Pyrrha went over how she met him earning a sympathetic look from Nora as she ordered Ren to grab a first aid kit to tend to his injuries. 

Nora was an expert in health and knew that Jaune needed someone to look at all the abrasions on his body hoping he didn’t require a visit to the emergency room. 

While rubbing healing ointment all over his bruises and analyzing his state of being while Pyrrha stood waiting in the kitchen Nora hummed to herself before she spoke up.

“Yeesh, wherever he was from or whoever owned him before really did a number on his body. A lot of these marks came from some kind of whipping tool with balls attached to it. Your last owner was either a really heartless monster or into some really kinky stuff, or both, but all of this really just screams physical abuse.” Nora pointed out and looked back to Pyrrha. 

She then held up one of his arms and caressed his skin with her fingers to test for sensitivity to touch. Jaune winced slightly in pain causing a worried look to form across both Pyrrha and Nora’s faces before she let him go.

“Jaune….” Pyrrha murmured with eyes becoming watery and puffy as Nora withdrew from him letting the last of the bandages wrap around his torso that ended at his shorts covered lower body. Nora grimaced at that, once she herself saw his junk and found herself staring Pyrrha slapped him into a pair of cargo shorts covering him up. She always was keen on decency and hated having naked people wherever she went.

‘Still, that was one nice meat stick he had on him. Almost the size of horse if we’re being honest.’ Nora thought then turned her face to her friend.

“Aside from the many bruises on his body I think he’s going to be fine, Pyr. Assuming he’s not traumatized or whatever of course.That’s the least of your worries though, if anyone found out he’s a stray you can bet your butt they’ll come looking for him and toss him into a breeding farm or a pet home. I don't think either of you really want that, but you know what comes with ownership of a male pet, right?” Nora said while rubbing cream along his body.

“I certainly didn't expect to pick up a stray either, but he looked so scared and alone when I ran into him. Isn’t abuse fairly common? Since they are all used and labeled as pets I felt they were universally treated badly. Such is a disgusting system we have.” Pyrrha commented making Nora shake her head and smile.

“Again, Pyr, I keep telling you not everyone is like that. And the system doesn’t treat them like glorified turkey basters filled with sperm, they are usually treated quite well by their owners and  overall it is just a mission conception.” Nora explained making her friend look a little skeptic.

“Still, I...felt it was right to bring you here and show him somebody cares.” Pyrrh answered then spoke up again. “Also, yes, I do know what is expected of me when taking in a male pet, I’m still thinking about it, but how do you know about the authorities coming to get Jaune anyway, Nora?” She asked turning to her friend.

“Eh, where I work this stuff is common knowledge. Oh yeah, I haven’t told you yet about where I work, huh? Well that’s not important right now anyway, at the moment he just needs some rest and recovery. He can sleep here tonight, but tomorrow you gotta make the decision to whether or not keep him. By that time I’ll call a friend I know from work to come check on him and give us the full diagnosis herself. She can also tell us what our options are,other than that Jaune here needs to rest for a night.” Nora stated with Pyrrha nodding her thanks to her before tugging on his hand and pulling him into the guest room on the first floor.

Nora stood back eyeing her friend with concern and uncertainty as she escorted the blonde to a bed and laid him down.

‘That’s something that comes with a whole truckload of responsibility. I wonder what choice she’s gonna make by tomorrow. Nora pondered seriously whipped out her scroll to call Glynda.

*********

After Pyrrha set Jaune down to sleep he passed out immediately she took some time to sit beside him stroking his blonde hair with her hands. Her eyes were low and observed him with concern and sympathy before getting up and leaving the room. 

As she closed the door quietly she thought to herself about him some more, wondering if this was Weiss said it was.

‘Destiny, huh? Is it my destiny meeting him like I did today?’ Pyrrha pondered on it and couldn’t but feel she and Jaune were in fact meant to meet like this. Shaking her head of thoughts before she could overthink it she went upstairs to shower and go to sleep.

Laying herself down onto her comfy bed Pyrrha drifted into her covers naked and let a full day of exhaustion bring into her sleep mode. Once she placed her head down on the pillow a certain dream involving a certain blonde male she met began to manifest making her stir about in the covers and moan erotically.

*******

Pyrrha’s dream-

 

Somewhere in the darkness Pyrrha stood naked with her hair down, her marvelous fit form stood in all its nude splendor. Despite the muscle showing on her body she had a goddess-like build with slim waist, wide baby-bearing hips, and full set of DD cup sized breasts. Ahead of her lay the sleeping form of Jaune resting on some invisible bed innocently slumbering as she hypnotically walked close to him.

Her eyes were half-lidded and hypnotized is if she were in a state of being. The only thing on her mind was the ‘urge’ to pull that cloth off of his body and make good use of it with her own. 

“Jaune…” She hummed with unhidden lust in her voice as she pulled the blanket off revealing his handsome well toned form. Her eyes veered to the cargo shorts next following the shuffling sound of her hands pulling on the waistband.

Down it came off of his body revealing his thick long slab of meat hanging between his legs. Pyrrha instantly felt aroused simply by looking at it, she licked her lips and bucked her thighs inwardly as she then moved him to lie face up allowing her hands to reach down and fondle his genitalia. 

Her soft hands gripped his meat and began gingerly rubbing her hands back and forth on it making him groan subtly in his throat during sleep. She gradually grew more amorous and started pumping her hands more feverishly on them causing his phallus to solidify into a full hard erection. Her green eyes marveled at it with arousal heavily bubbling within her body, Jaune’s cock stood up right measuring at well over a foot length in size. She could see some veins along the shaft throbbing with arousal at her handmade stimulation. 

Leaning forward Pyrrha moved one hand out the way and placed her lips against the skin of the penis’s underside causing him to squirm in his bed. Judging that he was a heavy sleeper Pyrrha continued on by gingerly kissing up his length then running her tongue up and down along it's surface with slow-moving strokes. She hummed as she tasted his phallic skin on her mouth relishing the taste and finding herself addicted to servicing his meat. Her other hand came back and gripped around the base of the shaft with the another and started pumping the lower half of his cock in up and down strokes causing it to twitch noticeably in arousal while hearing him groan.

Pyrrha felt enthusiastic and continued on with her service, from pumping the low hilt of his shaft to running her hot wet tongue around the top half greedily slurping it and nibbling on his skin. 

“Hhmmmm.” Pyrrha hummed and lifted her head up to the top part of his dick where her lips wrapped around the engorged head of his meat and started swallowing it into her mouth with an erotic moan of splendor. She had never felt this dirty in all her life yet found herself wanting to do it more and more even after tonight.

Closing her eyes she started pumping her head down on his length steadily in short-burst bumps taking  the engorged head into her mouth succulently. Her lips pursed tightly and wetly along the crown and her tongue swirled energetically around the tip tasting him as she continued to stroke the lower half. Her lips slurped wetly along the amount of dick pushing into her mouth, Pyrrha pushed her head down taking more and more in and feeling her throat stretch with his length as much as possible. Jaune stirred in his sleep some more and tossed his head about moaning in pleasure as the redhead was finally waist deep with her lips touching his groin. 

Pyrrha let out a very stifled moan of bliss as she now had all of his dick inside her oral cavity. Working her tongue around it and adjusting her jaw to its size she slowly began bobbing her head back and forth on top of it. Wet sputters of lips slurping and sucking thick meaty cock were made from her practice, Pyrrha enthusiastically deepthroated Jaune’s length with hands firmly on his balls feeling them throb and pulsate as she continued. 

“Mmh! Mmh! Mmmm!” She hummed with erotic arousal as she continued doing this for minutes on end, namely half an hour. She could feel Jaune groaning and his dick throbbing with pending release. Knowing she wanted all of his spunk elsewhere inside her body Pyrrha slowly dismounted her face from his lap and popped her wet lips off of his cock with a tasty sigh. 

Her eyes were narrowed tightly in bliss and her lips traced a wide goofy smile on her face while she brought herself up to hover over his throbbing length with feet planted around his ankles. Pyrrha hovered above him ready to drop herself down and impale herself on his erection. Her vaginal folds were wet with arousal and after feeling so sexually stimulated earlier from the blowjob her body was feeling sensitive right now. She yearned to have that monster stuffing her cunt fully and filling her belly full of baby batter afterward. 

Such thoughts further enticed the young woman as she slowly lowered her nether region down onto his dick. Her face scrunched up in bliss as she felt her folds spread open to welcome the head of his meat as it pushed slowly into her pussy. Hanging her mouth open with silent moaning Pyrrha lowered herself some more and clenched her fingers tightly as she felt her vaginal cavity stretch out and become filled with Jaune’s meat. It was such an intense sensation that made her feel like cumming already. Thankful that her hymen was lost during all her rigorous martial arts training Pyrrha experienced the filling sensation of Jaune’s monstrous dick filling her up entirely and pushing into her very womb itself.

“Ooaahhh! “ Pyrrha breathily moaned quietly as her clitoris pressed down into his groin and her hands found themselves placed on his pecs. She slowly started riding him in slow budding motions feeling his meat bounce around inside her cunt touching every erogenous zone she had to offer. 

‘He’s perfect! Everything about him is perfect! Its like my body was meant to receive Jaune’s seed, ooh my it feels so incredible!’ Pyrrha thought with her face morphing into one of delirious pleasure.

The bed started creaking wildly as she began intensifying her movements with hips rolling firmly along his body and buttocks swaying back and forth into his thighs. Her cunt muscles tugged and squeezed on Jaune’s length with every rocking movement and Pyrrha found herself fondling her own breasts in heavily aroused delight. Pyrrha bounced and rolled like riding a horse, Jaune’s length plunged noisily and wetly into her tight dripping cunt with each indirect movement the redhead rolled onto him. She was energetically riding him and moaning silently while doing so. 

Soon her buttocks started clapping down hard against his thighs after intensified her fucking, she hung her head back and continued to feel her breasts like some sort of overly aroused pornstar. Pyrrha loved it. Love the feeling of his dick stirring up her insides and prodding into the walls of her womb. She was beginning to edge closer to climax with her spongy vaginal lips clenching tightly on Jaune’s meat while feeling his phallic girth pulsate readily for climax.

“Aahh! Uuuhn! Oohhh yes! Jaaauunnee!” Pyrrha bellowed out with face red and scrunched in orgasmic bliss before shuddering with an intense orgasm right on top of Jaune’s sleeping body!

She groaned and twisted her waist into his groin in reaction, her vaginal fluids gushed out sprinkling his body as her muscles clenched his erection tightly before feeling him release. Jaune let out a subdued groan while still sleeping and Pyrrha felt the intense throbbing pulsations of his dick follow. Feeling it throb loudly inside her quirm Pyrrha’s face melted in ecstasy once she felt the warm liquid flow of his sperm flooding into her depths. Over and over again his cum shot out like a heavy duty super soaker into her body. Her womb was easily filled up in a minute’s time leaving her to relish in the reality that was now pregnant with his baby.

All she could do now while waiting for release to finish was smile dreamily as she continued riding out her orgasm and feel his making her belly bulge. 

She was the happiest she’s ever been.

********

“Uaahh!” Pyrrha bolted up from her bed in a sweaty heap and looked around noticing she was still in her room. Panting and feeling her naked body glisten in sweat she put a hand to her head in relief. “Oh my, that was such a vivid dream I just had. It was all so…..realistic too.”

‘Me and Jaune, like that. I had sex with him in his sleep and rode myself to release with his essence filling me up inside completely. Could this have been an omen of some sort?’ She thought before leaning back onto her bed in a huff before rolling to her side attempting to sleep again.

‘What a dream that was.’ She thought with a warm glow to her cheeks before closing her eyes.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

AN:This has been for ‘Dragon Paladin’. Thanks for reading.


	2. Learning Curve

  
  
  


**Male Pets, Female Masters: A love In between**

**RWBY**

**For Dragon Paladin**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Learning Curve**

********

“Mmmhhh.~” Pyrrha stirred in her bed tossing her head left and right with hair tossing about beautifully. Her eyes squinted and fluttered as she was currently experiencing quite a wild reality in the world of slumber. “Haaahh…..Jaune….!”

Just the other night, she dreamt her wayward wounded ‘pet’ Jaune was having his way with her all over again. The dream she was having was so realistic with Pyrrha seeing the blonde wounded ‘puppy’ bent her over and take her again and again. Sometimes she was just plain submissive and not at all in control of her lucid reality, it felt so very real to boot. She could practically feel Jaune’s large phallus plumping wetly into her quim making her stretch out sensationally to his girth in ways she never thought possible. Whenever she awoke she would find just herself in bed wondering if that all really happened, the kicker here was that she would always remember them in lucid detail too.

“Mmnnhhhh. Haaahh?” Pyrrha fluttered her eyes open and wakes up to find that reality itself was messing with her this time. Underneath her bed was a human-shaped lump working about between her legs creating a fervent sensation of moisture between her pussy lips. 

Gulping nervously and grabbing the edge of the blanket Pyrrha pulled them over revealing the naked form of Jaune right there between her legs running his tongue slowly, expertly, and hungrily along the folds of her pussy. The sensation was pleasurable sure, but this came with the huge surprise that the scared little ‘puppy’ Pyrrha took in was now being forward with her sexually. Also, she never had anyone or anything run cunnilingus on her mound before and rightly freaked out about it. 

“Huh?” She yelped out in stupor and caught his attention making him slowly look like as though he were a deer caught in the headlights. Then she just screamed. “Kyaaaaahhhh! Get off, you!” 

She reacted in a panic and pushed Jaune off of her bed with a soft shove of her left foot to his face!

“Uaagh! Oomph!” Jaune yelped out and looked positively startled when seeing Pyrrha bolt up from her bed clutching her sheets to her chest in a flustered panic. Both of them felt too startled and embarrassed at what just occurred and froze staring at each other until the sound of footsteps caught their attention.

“Pyrrha? What’s happening!?” Nora yelled out coming through the door wearing her pajamas of a tight dark t-shirt and loose pink shorts. Her naked pet Ren was at her side and ready for any kind of confrontation that was happening. 

Jaune immediately paled when he saw the naked oriental stoic clench his fists and look tensed up enough to fight, thankfully both of them relaxed when they saw that it as just Pyrrha and Jaune inside the room and not anyone else. This however made them both confused and look to the pair questionably for answers. Upon seeing Ren’s clenched fists Jaune received a brief flashback of a silver-haired male drawing back his knuckles and backhanding repeatedly him across the face. The vision made it seem like it was continuous and constant causing the blonde nude male to tremble in fear as a deep-rooted trauma began to creep forth.  

“Ggyaahhh!” He cried out and backed himself into a corner further confusing the other three housemates. Ren dropped his guard and unclench his fists looking to Nora for guidance.

“Okay, alright, let’s all calm down for a minute and figure this out. Starting with what just happened in your room, we just heard you scream and came running, but it’s….just your not-pet doing….something?” Nora summarized confusedly making Pyrrha slowly nod with a fierce red blush on her face.

“He…….was licking me down there, I didn’t know what to do and freaked out.” Pyrrha explained making Nora cup her chin in contemplative thought.

“Hmmm, I’m…..going to need to call Glynda and have her come sooner than later. Seeing how Jauney is looking right now after seeing Ren I can safely say; he was beaten quite a lot back at his old owner’s place.” Nora guessed making Pyrrha look at Jaune in obvious panic and heartbreak. Ren calmed down and tried reaching over to pull Jaune out of his corner, but the closer he got the more Jaune wretched himself away.

Pyrrha got up from her bed wearing her sleepwear clothing such as yellow skimpy tank top and tight pink shorts highlighting the curves of her legs. She was as indecent as can be at this moment, but for right now she worried more about Jaune’s mental and psychological state more than anything. She heard Nora sigh and whip out her Scroll ready to dial Glynda’s number.

“Pyrrha, I’m calling Glynda right now. You….keep an eye on Jaune until she gets here, Ren and I have to go to work soon. We’ll be back later.” Nora stated receiving a soft nod from Pyrrha as she and her pet Ren went back to her room ready to get changed for her job. 

Pyrrha knelt down and reached out to him slowly but surely earning Jaune’s attention as he leaned his head forward eager to be petted. The beautiful redhead smiled sweetly at the damaged male and gently stroked his head as they waited together for the sun to rise, it was the crack of dawn right now and already things were getting intense with this stray.

****

After getting herself dressed and receiving word that Glynda was en route to meet Pyrrha at this house the former-champion sat Jaune down in front of a tv to keep him distracted while she thinks. She sat at the kitchen table of the household with a coffee mug in hand reclining in her chair and thinking on what to do about her wayward pet. On the tv there was an animated show about camp and the misadventures of a group of misfits led by one surly little boy in a blue hoodie, Jaune seemed really focused on watching it.

‘If only I were a smoker then I’d be lighting a cigarette right now to soothe my nerves over this morning. Still can’t believe he’d suddenly be that forward with me after just one day, maybe it’s his habit? Perhaps Jaune was used to doing something for his previous owner every morning like that, which makes me wonder just where did he come from. Seeing Ren get ready to fight put him in a frenzied panic turning him into a scaredy cat. I’m no expert on health like Nora was but what I saw reeked of deep psychological trauma.’ Pyrrha thought taking another sip of her coffee and blushing when thinking about how good it felt having her pussy licked.

‘His tongue did feel really good, I wondered if he was doing that the same time I was having those dreams.’ She wondered bringing out her phone to put in a call to Weiss. She heard the phone ring making Weiss grumble as she raised her head up from the desk of her office in SDC HQ. 

‘How is it that the moment I come back from my honeymoon with the world’s most immature little woman, that I have to do all of thi- oh hey it’s Pyrrha.’ Weiss’s thought became interrupted when she noticed her phone caller.

“Finally, a friend to talk with to get my mind off this stuff.” Weiss squealed in delight and picked up the call answering it to hear Pyrrha’s voice.

“Hey, Pyrrha. How’s it going? I’ve been waiting for someone to call me that wasn’t about business.” Weiss answered in a cheery voice and leaned back in her chair. She was wearing her crisp white business suit made up of white high-quality fabric making her look important. From tight hoop skirt hugging her silky legs to tight-fitting top accentuating her curves.

“Hi Weiss, I could use a friend to talk to and give advice. I hope I’m not bothering you right now.” Pyrrha said over the phone hearing a chuckle from Weiss.

“Oh please, Pyrrha. I welcome the distraction, I always prefer talking with a friend, especially when frustrations from work and married life pile up around me. What’s up?” Weiss asked whimsically kicking back on her lavish office chair.

“Well, where do I begin? I’ve found a stray when I came home the other day and-”

“You found a mate! Pyrrha I’m so happy for you!~” Weiss gushed into the Scroll making Pyrrha recoil from her own in surprise. “So have you branded him yet? Did you give him a name? How big is his dick?”

“Weiss settle down, hehehe, I haven't really done any of that yet….except name him myself because he doesn’t speak all that much. I think he’s been heavily traumatized by his previous owner, me and Nora think he was in a bordello and heavily abused when over there.” Pyrrha explained making Weiss frown into a more serious face.

“Wow, I had no idea. I mean, I know they’re illegal and quite a few of them hide under everyone else’s eyes, but I never knew one was so close to here. I’m going to request my sister and her boss to see if they can look into it. How’s he holding up?” 

“He’s….acclimating to say the least.” Pyrrha answered looking at Jaune sitting over in the living room watching TV like a child. “I think there’s been a lot of damage to his psyche, I’m hoping I can help him heal through that with Nora’s help. I still haven’t decided on keeping him as my….breeder by the way, that’s something to decide on another time, but for now-”

*Ding dong*

“Oh, that’s probably Miss Goodwitch, gotta go, Weiss. I’ll tell you more later.” Pyrrha quickly said receiving a farewell from her as they hung up.

The redhead got up from her chair and went over to answer the door, she flashed a look at Jaune and blushed remembering how surprising it was to have him eating her out this morning. Pyrrha answered the door and revealed the bespectacled blonde older woman known as Glynda Goodwitch. She was a lovely attractive lady with glaring green eyes and a sharp professional  look. She wore a white corset shirt and tight hoop skirt with leggings going down to her zip-up high heel boots. In her right hand was a large bag of medical tools and equipment, something that made Pyrrha feel a little bit nervous for when she’d analyze Jaune.

“Hello there, Pyrrha, I was told by Nora that you need my help. I’m coming in.” Glynda stated before letting herself on in and looking in the direction of the naked blonde male, with an admittedly decent body, and honed in on him making him turn his face to see her. Glynda noticed he recoiled from her distance and scooted back a bit out of fright. 

A puzzled look crossed her face and she backed off looking over to Pyrrha and gesturing to the table. She closed the door and went with the blonde witch, taking a seat down and sighing.

“What have you figured out?” Pyrrha asked anxiously.

“First things first, let’s talk about what you and Nora have experienced with him. Then I’ll run a diagnosis of my own and give you your answer. So….” Glynda sighed and leaned forward. “Tell me everything.”

For the next fifteen minutes Pyrrha explained where she found him and how he reacted to her presence, she also mentioned the many sores, bruises, and cuts that had plagued his body until Nora patched him up. From his mannerisms to lack of speaking, from even the way he was afraid of other men like Ren when in close distance, Pyrrha laid it all out. She only didn’t mention the event this morning of him licking her crotch while she slept, that would be clandestine. Glynda listened to it all and looked back at Jaune with a worried gaze, she saw him staring back at her anxiously as though she were going to attack.

After talking for a bit she got up and had Pyrrha guide Jaune over into the bathroom so Glynda could run her tests on him. He was nervous and somewhat twitchy, but he behaved so long as Pyrrha was there to literally hold his hand. Glynda, while trying to avoid staring at his dick, ran her physical like normal. She measured his penis, analyzed its state and noted some bruising barely seen on the surface, she took samples of his blood and his saliva. Jaune squeamishly yelped when she jerked him off hoping to get a semen sample, both she and Pyrrha’s eyes widened when they saw how big he got and felt a certain level of arousal as cum shot out into a cup. Jaune whimpered irritably when he ejaculated, which told Glynda that he wasn’t particularly fond of that process. 

After everything was said and done Glynda finished her exam and excused Jaune to go back to watching cartoons. This left Pyrrha and Glynda alone together in the bathroom to discuss things further.

****

“Hmm, a brothel sounds about right, and from the looks of it that place was especially savage with that boy. From his childishness I can safely assume he’s been there since childhood, most pets don't get put into ownership until they reach puberty, but…..he might’ve been in an abusive place for far longer than I’d like to think.” Glynda surmised making Pyrrha cover her mouth in horror and gasp sympathetically when peeking out the bathroom to stare at Jaune.

He sat quietly on his naked rear watching tv, somehow she could tell he wasn’t smiling one bit despite not seeing his face.

“There has been an increase in brothels from what I’ve heard, I think Atlas is doing all they can to crackdown on them and rescue the male pet prisoners.” Glynda went on as Pyrrha drew herself back into the bathroom. “In any case I can file the paperwork to have your legal consent on ownership for him as per Nora’s request, but I have to ask you a few questions on your employment status, among other things.” Glynda said reaching into her case to pull out a thin stack of papers. 

Pyrrha just slumped her shoulders and sighed.

Minutes later, after answering all of Glynda’s questions with excruciating detail the question of Jaune’s name came up.

“Jaune, huh? Interesting choice, sounds more exotic than mundane, did he give that to you?” Glynda asked as they sat at the table again.

“No, he didn’t tell me anything. In fact he still barely talks at all, I named him ‘Jaune’ after seeing an old dog tag I found the night I found him. I’m not sure it was his or not, but the name made sense and I assumed. I just wish he'd talk to me.” Pyrrha answered cupping the coffee mug closely to her chest as they continued.

“So you live here with Nora, correct? Permanent residence?” Glynda guessed and Pyrrha nodded just when the door opened revealing the redhead herself and her exotic-looking male pet behind her.

“I’m hooome!~” Nora cheered out catching everyone’s attention as she bounced in wearing a tight wet long sleeve, jeans, and a jacket. Pyrrha and Glynda greeted as she walked in, Jaune simply turned his head back to the cartoons feeling weary of Ren’s presence.

“I wonder about something, Glynda, are you Nora’s boss perhaps? I just never knew Nora was friends with the head of Abused Males Department.” Pyrrha guessed.

“Well Nora does work for me.” Glynda chuckled until the bubbly redhead herself appeared behind her with a cheerful grin.

“That’s right, you know I am your promising pupil, Glyndie!~” Nora cheered comically making Pyrrha laugh a bit, that is until they both saw a scowl form on Glynda’s face.

“Nora….I think you were inaccurate in your assumptions on that pet over there. Just so you’re aware, we don't simply take stray men to farms or force them to do anything they don't want to do like you all feared professionals like me would. Secondly, what we do actually accomplish is putting them in shelters for their safety. A township area with caring people and therapeutic practices might just be what Jaune needs, I say this to both of you by the way. That putting Jaune into a caring home for abused pets like him might be the best option, they would be cared for and only need to donate sperm every once in a while. The males that do live on farms however do breeding purely by choice. It’s entirely voluntary and they get paid to do it. Seriously, what horror stories did you two  believe would happen if he were reported?” Glynda concluded making both Pyrrha and Nora look stumped and embarrassed.

“Oh, my bad.” Nora uttered making Glynda sigh while Pyrrha facepalmed.

“Well in any case, most of the paperwork I just did with you, Pyrrha, is now pointless since you live here with Nora. A lot of them were centered around private ownership of household. Your pet, Nora, can sort through some of it later since there’s plenty that you need to look at and fill out. If Nora decides to co-sign with you, Pyrrha, you can claim ownership on Jaune and keep him without worrying about  being urged to breed him for a time.” 

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief at hearing that, Nora went over to sit with her with pen in hand ready to sign for the agreement.

‘I can keep him, he’s mine…..I own a male pet. This is so very surreal.’ Pyrrha thought looking at Jaune peacefully sitting next to Ren as they watched Camp Camp on television.

“Just so you know, junior owners like yourself do need to go through quite a bit of work to keep ownership of pets and ensure their wellbeing and care. Accidents aside, of course. Nora is a senior agent since she’s had Ren for a long period of time now, thus, she is perfectly able to cosign with you on keeping him. She does share responsibility though, this is like having a child and making sure you take care of them properly.” Glynda continued holding a piece of paper for the pair of redheads to sign. 

Nora scribbled her signature without wait and did it with a smile knowing Pyrrha finally had a pet to have sex with now. Pyrrha blushed and thanked her quietly as Glynda turned her head over to see Jaune over in the living room still watching tv.

“We’d also need his signature, but since he apparently can’t read or write right now I’m making an exception and waiting on that. I’m sure Nora can walk you through the beginning process of pet ownership so you don't have any difficulties.” Glynda continued turning herself back to them.

“Yep, easy peasy, Pyrrha. I’ll help you through all of it, even the naughty parts.” Nora snickered slyly making Pyrrha blush red as Glynda held out  another piece of paper for her to sign. 

Grabbing the pen and gripping it with a heavy hand Pyrrha held it up over the dotted line with images of the future running through her head. Thoughts of her having the naked timid blonde boy near her made her nervous, and she still didn't understand what was expected when it came to ownership of one. Before she signed anything she looked to Glynda for answers feeling nervous as she did. She couldn’t even hold the pencil properly right now. 

“Remember, this is serious, Pyrrha. You should know that while you’re not expected to breed with him right this second, it is something you’ll have to do at some point during this ownership relationship.” Glynda warned and Pyrrha looked to her questioningly.

“I-I’m sorry? I’m expected to what? Can you elaborate on that some more?” She asked in a panicked tone not knowing that simply owning a pet held a mandatory goal of siring a child from him. “Elaborate on that some more, Glynda. Please! I never truly understood this whole male pet process the world had been running for ages now and I’d like to know all the details before I sign off on it.” 

Glynda nodded and spoke.

“Men are rare, Pyrrha, there’s only a very finite percentage of them in this world. I can’t pinpoint exactly when in human history did the ratio of X-chromosomes coming out more than Y-chromosomes peaked, but they are endangered. That is why we breed them, not only to sire children ourselves but to ensure they don't go extinct and leave the human and Faunus race to die out. Now you could take him to a hospital to be bred by someone else, they have breeding centers in each one after all. You could also have him select a different woman on his own to mate with and conceive, again no responsibility on your part there either, or…..you could breed with him yourself Pyrrha like most owners do.” 

At hearing this Pyrrha felt something in her mind click making all the puzzle pieces fall in place. Thoughts of her dreams and the constant stares she’s sent at Jaune’s body the past couple of days made her feel ‘different’, through the haze of thoughts running she heard Glynda’s voice speak up again.

“Although, due to his abuse and obvious trauma he can be exempt from having another woman to have sex with and simply be milked at home. Either Way it needs to be done, either by you choosing someone else or simply doing it yourself.” Glynda concluded and Nora rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“Yeah, I probably should’ve prepared you for all of that. I knew everything and I didn’t tell you, sorry Pyr.” Nora stated sheepishly.

“That’s fine, Nora.” Pyrrha uttered quickly with a chuckle. She looked back to Glynda and noticed her hand still did not sign the paper. “I….I….I’m unsure if I want full ownership right now, ma’am. I just…..can’t decide on this decision yet.”

“That’s fine, it’s understandable since you didn’t know everything there needed to be known.” Glynda said pointing a small glare at Nora. “Just so you’re aware men are not usually allowed outside of a sanctioned home or facility without an owner. There’s too much risk in their extinction so they must be kept within arm’s reach at all times. Surprisingly most shelters we have around here are full on capacity at the moment, it is fortunate you are living with Nora here and Jaune is clearly comfortable in this house. You could delay signing for right now, just one month to be exact, until more room at a shelter can be cleared or a better solution can be found. Your choice, you can sign only when you’re really ready to make a choice, Pyrrha Nikos.” 

Pyrrha sighed and put the pen down without signing anything, Glynda gave a sympathetic look of understanding and eventually left with the paperwork and a business card left on their table. When she walked out Pyrrha sat at the table looking confused until she felt both Nora and Ren wrap their arms around her in a consoling manner.

‘No pressure, huh? I mean….’ Pyrrha thought to herself looking over at a nervous and scared-looking Jaune eyeing her with a worried expression. To Pyrrha he seemed so innocent, so frail, and in need of someone that loves him to take care of his injured soul. It was clear that he did not want to go to a facility after hearing Glynda mention the words ‘Breeding Center’ and ‘Hospital’.

But, what Jaune was more worried about was being found again by his former owner…..it terrified him to think of seeing that woman again.

*****

Elsewhere….

 

“Uunngh!Aaahh aaahh aahnnn! Harder! Fuck me harder!” A woman’s voice barked out in euphoric grunts. 

Somewhere in a dark dimly lit pace was a beautiful light-skinned woman with flaxen dark hair trailed down her shoulders beautifully. She had amber eyes and an exotic appeal to her appearance as she  was bent over a large pillow getting fucked by a naked teen male. 

Her body was picture perfect in figure and beauty, she had a decently voluptuous build with wide hips, slim waist, and bountiful D-cup boobs. The only articles of clothing on her were a black choker and high heel women’s shoes. Her nude body glistened with sweat from the constant sex she’d been having with a silver-haired pet behind her. 

The boy gripped her hips tightly and rammed his turgid eight inch-length into her pussy voraciously determined to get her off. He was leading for a change and wanted to impress her, the feeling of his master’s pussy wrapping tightly around him had him moaning hotly within his throat. His dick blurred noisily into her snatch making moderate splashes of vaginal nectar gush out with every insertion. His hips hammered her buttocks some more going in a rapid pace that told her he was coming soon.

She smirked coyly and bit her bottom lip as she pressed her rear deeper into his pelvis feeling his dick push against her cervix tightly.

“Uunnghh! Haahh! I’m...I’m going to come!” The silver-haired boy groaned out tossing his head back with eyes closed and mouth panting.

“Mmnngghh! You better do it inside, my sweet little pet. Come inside ‘Mama’.” The woman purred when suddenly the door to the room opened up revealing a brown-skinned girl with green hair.

She was wearing a tight-brown tank top and wearing tight short shorts around her pelvis. Her long green hair was done back in a low-hanging ponytail as she walked in with a  blush on he face at seeing them fuck like rabbits.

“M-Master….? I have a report that needs your attention, I…..I just got word that ‘Jaune’ has escaped.” The girl meekly stated making the woman frown angrily while the boy continued fucking her.

“Tck! Morons those people at the center are, how can it be hard keeping track of my prized pet?!” She snarled as Mercury began to cum deep inside of her!

“Nngghhh!” He wailed out bucking his pelvis rampantly into her buttocks all while she was scowling hotly at the news she just received. Even the warm feeling of getting a creampie didn’t lighten her mood that much. She still groaned in elation a little after feeling the pulsating dick throb and sperm her insides. 

Cinder wiggled her buttocks into the boy’s waist for a few more seconds before raising herself up off him.

“Huh, the other did a more thorough job, plus he was bigger to boot. I need to get him back immediately, blonde blue-eyed men alone are extremely rare in our line of work and there are certainly hard enough to find. Mercury….” She stated to the boy on the floor that had just cum inside her. “Go and punish whoever let him escape….severely.”

“Right, ma’am.” The boy obeyed getting up and walking out the room. Cinder sat herself down naked on a couch nearby lighting up a cigarette and uncrossing her legs to show a dribble of sperm oozing out of her cunt. She gestured for Emerald to come to her and eat her out, the girl complied almost immediately and knelt between the older woman’s legs running her tongue along the sperm-coated insides of her labia. 

She moaned and puffed her cigarette peacefully while wondering about a former Aryan pet by the name of ‘Jaune’ and where to find him. 

‘I promise I’ll get him back. I will make sure of it.’ She thought to herself before pushing Emerald’s face deep into her muff making her gurgle as sperm smothered the girl's lips and filled up her mouth.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

AN:This has been for Dragonpaliden. Thanks for reading.


End file.
